


Legacies Left Behind

by luvsanime02



Series: Spooktober 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Language, Spooktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Bucky would like to screw up without being compared to a legend, thank you very much.





	Legacies Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).

> Written for ClaraxBarton! For the October 7th Spooktober prompts: Harry Potter AU and legend.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic. I don’t own Harry Potter books or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Legacies Left Behind** by luvsanime02

########

The annoying thing about attending Hogwarts about a decade or so after Head Auror Harry Potter is that everyone still compares you to him if you’re sorted into Gryffindor. It doesn’t seem to matter if you’ve never met the man. If you were only just born when the last War ended, and have no recollection of the events. If you’re the least confrontational Gryffindor ever, and just want to be left the hell alone, thanks.

No, for Bucky Barnes, he wakes up in the Hospital Wing and gets a lecture from the Matron. Which is kind of deserved because what Bucky did - taking on four fifth-years - was ridiculously reckless. Never mind that he’d only joined in the fight to keep Steve from getting pummeled on his own.

(Sometimes, Bucky is pretty sure that he should have been Sorted into Hufflepuff. Madam Pomfrey promptly informs him that a Hufflepuff would have ran for a professor instead of joining in and getting beat up alongside their friend. Bucky doesn’t think that Madam Pomfrey knows any Hufflepuffs all that well then, because of the six fights he’s seen so far since the school term started, this is the only fight that hasn’t included at least two Hufflepuffs ready to throw down.)

So, the lecture is predictable, and Bucky had already resigned himself to one before he’d even entered the fight. The thing that annoys Bucky is how, after the Matron turns away, she starts muttering under her breath about how Harry Potter’s legacy lives on in the most absurd ways, sometimes.

Like the guy’s dead, or something. Don’t people have to die (and stay dead) in order to become legends? Obviously not. Anytime that any Gryffindor does anything that lands them in the Hospital Wing or in detention, they are now compared to Harry Potter - The Legend.

It’s really fucking aggravating. Bucky makes his own mistakes (not that he’s convinced this was a mistake), and he doesn’t need to be compared to someone else. Bucky doesn’t know Harry Potter, and he’s definitely not trying to live up to some Harry Potter legend, like all the professors assume the Gryffindor kids are doing when they get into trouble now.

Gryffindors have been getting into trouble since Hogwarts was founded, Bucky’s sure. And they’ll keep getting into trouble for centuries more, at least, and that has nothing to do with Harry Potter, and everything to do with the fact that kids get into trouble.

Try telling the adults that, though. Some other kid did really well on a Potion her first time brewing in Slughorn’s class, and she was asked if perhaps she was related to the Potters? Or even the Evans? Bucky assumes that’s Harry Potter’s mother’s family, but who knows? No one knows much about the man, even now.

Maybe that’s why he’s become such a legend among the halls of Hogwarts? Well, whatever the reason, Bucky is sick and tired of being compared to the man. He’s going to screw up his life in his own ways, and Harry Potter can go kiss a Flobberworm.

Madam Pomfrey comes around to cluck over him some more, and Bucky accepts the fussing with bad grace, and thinks to himself about how one man’s actions can color everyone else’s expectations for decades to come. What a bother.

Bucky’s not going to be like that. He’s going to get good grades, make sure Steve doesn’t get beaten to death before he graduates, and then he’s going to do something great but not spectacular with his life. He’s going to do some good, without turning into a damn legend, and no one is going to compare young kids to Bucky Barnes in future years to come, that’s for sure.


End file.
